Déjame Jugar A Amarte
by FurukawaNagisa1
Summary: Temari,Quiero jugar contigo¿Recuerdas?,Como cuando eramos niños,jugábamos juntos y corríamos juntos. No importa si caigo y me lastimo en el camino,Se que es prohibido... Solo déjame amarte y disfruta de mi amor ¿ME DEJARAS?.Mi primer fic. Pasen y leanlo
1. Pelea Infantil

Mi primer fic.

Advertencia: GaaraxTemari Incesto

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece todito es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Déjame Jugar A Amarte

Era un día muy normal para la embajadora de Sunagakure, El papeleo y el entrenamiento, Todo era normal.

-Temari_Sama El Kazekage la ha llamado-me informa una empleada interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano?...Ah claro y ¿y donde esta?-Pregunto.

-En la oficina-Contesta la empleada.

-En seguida voy….Gracias-Agradezco para luego dirigirme a la oficina de mi hermano.

Subí las escaleras y camino por el gran pasillo hasta encontrar la entrada a la oficina y toco su puerta.

-Pasa Temari-Me autoriza mi hermano.

Entro y cierro la puerta.

-Gaara ¿Para qué me has llamado?-Pregunto yo.

-Por nada…. solo quería….Verte-Contesta mi hermano logrando confundirme.

-¿Eh?-Pregunte confundida.

-….-Gaara no hablo pero Temari vio un ligero tono carmesí en el siempre pálido rostro de su hermano y se preocupo creyendo que era fiebre o algo parecido.

-Gaara ¿Te encuentras bien?-Me preocupe y me acerque y toque su frente con la mía -Mmmm Pareces estar bien-Pero luego vi que estaba mucho mas rojo, su cara y su cabello ya estaban del mismo color-Hermanito, pareces un tomate-Reí yo.

-Temari, puedes irte-Dijo Gaara.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Pregunte confundida.

-Vete-Ordeno El pelirojo.

-No quiero-dije haciendo puchero.

-Vete ya-Volvió a ordenar el menor.

Y me acorde de esas peleas tontas que teníamos de pequeños y me reí para mis adentros. Entonces lo abrazo y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Soy tu hermana mayor y me puedo quedar aquí todo lo que quiera-Dije aun abrazandolo.

-Si verdad….Eres mi hermana-Dijo triste, lo cual me pareció muy raro-Pero yo soy el Kazekage ¡así que yo mando!-Dijo tratando de soltarse de mi abrazo sin lastimarme.

Y seguimos peleando, Hasta que Kankuro entra y al ver nuestra pelea infantil empieza a carcajearse y yo al ver a Kankuro tirado en el piso sin poder parar de reír suelto rápido del abrazo a Gaara y mas roja que un tomate miro al de pelo rojo al cual no se le diferenciaba la cara del cabello y este me miro a mi y escondió su rostro rápidamente, entonces recordé nuestra actitud infantil y también solté una carcajada tan grande que tuve que cogerme el estomago de la risa.

Sentí que había vuelto a tener la misma relación con mis hermanos de cuando éramos pequeños y no pude evitar sentirme feliz. Pero hay algo que yo aun no sabía, Gaara ocultaba algo, algo como un sentimiento que no se debería sentir en una Hermandad….Algo que no se debe sentir por un hermano…Algo Prohibido. O bueno eso era lo que pensaba al verlo.

Esta corto, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y prometo que los próximos capitulo serán más largos. Sean amables ya que es mi primer fic. Reviews Onegai! Ahh y casi lo olvido pueden ayudarme con consejos onegai los necesito y también en sus Reviews me pueden decir si quieren Lemon y ¡Yo les dare Lemon!.Bye Bii

los quiere:FurukawaNagisa1


	2. Un Juego Mucho Mas Adulto

Advertencias: GaaraxTemari, incesto.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece todito es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Un Juego Mucho Mas Adulto.

Termine de reírme al igual que Kankuro.

-Parecen niños pequeños-Se burla Kankuro-Cooff Cooff, Vaya creo que me reí mucho-Tocio el castaño.

-Bueno Kankuro ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-Pregunta serio el menor de los tres.

-Aahh, verdad, casi lo olvido-dice Kankuro-Uchiha Sasuke Ha venido a la ciudad.

Gaara y yo abrimos lo ojos como platos.

-¿¡QUE!?-Pregunta sorprendido Gaara.

-Que el emo vengador está en la ciudad-Repitió Kankuro.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Pero ¿Pero cómo?-Pregunto atónita.

-Pues no lo se pudo ser caminando, corriendo. Hah ni idea-Dice el castaño en forma de burla.

-Si,si, Muy gracioso, idiota-Digo yo.

-Ya paren los dos-regaña Gaara-Kankuro dame más detalles.

-Exige ver al Kazekage hoy a las 8.15 p.m, en el bosque del silencio-Responde Kankuro-Muy exacto debo añadir.

-Imposible, Tengo una reunión a esa hora-Dice el de pelo rojo.

-Yo iré a tu reunión y te daré el informe de lo que paso-Insiste Kankuro-Siendo Uchiha Sasuke ya sabes lo que puede pasar-Añade el castaño.

-De acuerdo iré-Acepta Gaara-Talvez sea cierto lo que dices.

-Yo te acompaño-Ofrezco.

-No-Niega Gaara rápidamente.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-Pregunto.

-Temari, es peligroso y lo sabes-Dice Gaara

-Es por eso que quiero ir, Gaara Insisto, No quiero que vuelva a pasar como cuando te secuestraron los akasuki, no soportaría eso otra vez-Digo con la voz muy apagada y sentía como se me cristalizaban los ojos.

-Déjala ir Gaara, Yo tampoco soportaría eso-Insistió también el marionetista.

-De acuerdo ven Temari-Permite el menor.

-Sera un placer-Digo, Para luego hacer una reverencia.

-El placer es mío-dijo Gaara, lo cual me pareció muy raro y no sé porque.

-Venga pues, Se nos ha hecho tarde, Son las 7:00 p.m-Dijo mi hermano del medio viendo el reloj de arena.

-Bueno vámonos Temari-Dijo mí hermano menor haciéndome señas de que saliéramos.

-Y yo me iré a la reunión-Dijo Kankuro.

-Bueno, Adiós Kankuro, Diviértete, Ahh verdad vas a ir a una aburrida reunión jajajajaja-Me burle.

-Si lo hare y tu también diviértete, Ah verdad vas a ir a ver que quiere ese emo jajajajaja-Me la devuelve el castaño.

-Bueno, por lo menos el es guapo, no como esos ancianos que van a asistir a esa reunión-Me volví a burlar y pude ver como Gaara se tenso al escuchar que le dije "guapo" al Uchiha.

-¡Temari ya vámonos!-Grito enojado Gaara para después cogerme fuertemente de la mano y sacarme de la oficina y luego de la mansión.

Y duro llevándome de la mano, incluso me saco de la ciudad. Al llegar al bosque me trate de soltar del fuerte agarre de su mano.

-Gaara me lastimas la mano-Dije con dolor, ya que de verdad me dolía su agarre, A decir esto me soltó de inmediato y siguió el camino, a diferencia de mi ya que me quede quieta sobándome la mano y viendo la oscuridad de esa noche.

-¡Corre que haces parada ahí como una imbécil!-Me grita Gaara ofendiéndome mucho.

-¿¡Cual es tu problema?!, ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-Le grito muy enojada.

-¡Tu!, ¡Te amo hermana!-Me grita mi Gaara, haciéndome sorprender y confundir mucho.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿Gaara de que Hablas?-Pregunto confundida.

-¡Tu eres mi problema!, ¡Temari me enamore de ti, Te amo!-Confiesa Gaara.

Y sentí unos cálidos labios rozando los míos, Era un beso dulce pero apasionado, yo no pude corresponderlo pero tampoco lo separe, tenía que admitir que amaba a Gaara y no como a un hermano sino como algo más y no me atrevía a decírselo porque era mi hermanito menor, Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. El fue el que separo el beso por falta de aire de parte de los dos.

-Gaara, no podemos somos hermanos de sangre-Dije yo.

-Lo sé Temari, pero yo siempre te he amado. Mi amor era puro como el cristal, pero a medida que íbamos creciendo se convirtió en un amor pecaminoso, Temari quiero hacerte mía, Quiero estar dentro de ti, Quiero lamer tus grandes senos, Quiero derramar mi semilla en ti, Temari…. Yo quiero….Hacerte el amor- Confiesa Gaara.

-Gaara…. Lo siento…. No puedo-¿Por qué le pido perdón, si yo también lo amo?, ¿Por qué no puedo?, porque somos hermanos de sangre ¿Por eso le pido perdón y puedo? A la mierda la sangre, Amo a Gaara y nada ni nadie me va prohibir amarlo, Ni la sangre ni la hermandad que nos conecta, ni la Ley,Nada. Y veo como Gaara me mira triste, cuando trata de bajar su cabeza lo detengo con un apasionado beso, Gaara se apodera de mis labios y abro mi boca dándole permiso para jugar con mi lengua, El recorre con su lengua toda mi boca y baila con mi lengua, a medida que él iba besándome de esa deliciosa manera sentía un calor por mi entrepierna, deseaba hacerlo ya con él. Gaara se separo dejando un hilo de saliva, se separo por falta de aire…. O…. no solo por eso.

-Temari te necesito, déjame hacerte mía-Dice Gaara jadeando.

Y bajo mi mano hasta su miembro, Si, estaba erecto.

-Vaya pervertido se excita así por su hermana mayor, claro que yo también estoy igual, Hermanito-Digo yo con sensualidad.

Y entonces le bajo los pantalones seguido de sus bóxers y gracias a la luz de la luna puedo ver su gran miembro.

-Sí que es grande-Le digo aun con mas sensualidad y empiezo a lamerlo, masajearlo y besarlo y escuchaba su roncos gemidos-Gaara, amo tu pene-Le dije con excitación en mi voz y lo meto casi todo a mi boca y lo muevo de arriba abajo dentro de mi boca.

-Temari, Mastúrbate-Ordena Gaara cogiendo mi cabeza.

-Tus deseos son ordenes-Y mientras chupaba su miembro empecé a masturbarme con los dedos, Me penetraba falsamente con los dedos, eso, los roncos gemidos de Gaara y su excitada mirada viendo como me masturbaba, me hicieron venirme y soltar un alto gemido y un segundo después de venirme yo Gaara volvió a coger mi cabeza, puso su miembro en mi boca, se corrió en mi boca y soltó un alto gemido, yo me trague todo su semen y los restos que quedaban en mis labios los lamí sensual mente.

Me soltó de su agarre y me pregunto.

-¿Estas lista para lo que sigue hermana?-Si, Esa era la pregunta….¿Estaba en verdad lista para lo que seguía.

Y eso damas, caballeros, chocolatinas y pastelitos fue el capítulo de hoy. Quiero darle las gracias a Erza Fullbuster LOVE por su review, Gracias a ella tenemos Lemon en este capítulo y en el próximo tambien. Gracias por leer y dejen reviews onegai. Bye Biii

Los quiere la tierna y Psicópata FurukawaNagisa1.


End file.
